1) Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to vehicle recovery systems. Specifically, the present invention relates to a vehicle recovery system having a rotary capture device compatible with a passive engagement and an active release device of a vehicle to be recovered.
2) Description of Prior Art
Unmanned Surface Vehicles (USV) provide an expanding range of applications. However, USVs face a challenge when deployed from and recovered by larger vehicles such as ships—especially when the vessels are operating in varying sea states. Therefore, a reliable, robust and simple system for transitioning between self-propelled and captured states is necessary for mission effectiveness.
Mayo (U.S. Pat. No. 3,653,101) recites a quick-release, self-locking hook attached to a buoy which is connected to an embedded anchor by a heavy chain or wire rope. The cited reference is directed to a self-locking capability to attempt to eliminate the necessity of human intervention in the locking process. The reference recites that this is accomplished by providing a locking keeper that is pivotable for full rotation.
Epstein (U.S. Pat. No. 3,762,757), recites that in the mooring of ships and boats to a dock, it is necessary to have a line run from the ship or boat to the dock. The line can be more or less tight and must be fixed so as to allow relatively little movement of the ship or boat with respect to the dock. When it is necessary to allow the ship or boat to move away from the dock, it is also necessary to disengage the line from the fastening means on the dock. This reference relates to a fastening means whereby a line can be positioned to the fastening means for securing the ship or boat adjacent to the dock. Then, the person on the dock can mechanically actuate the fastening means to allow the line to slip away from the fastening means and also to allow the ship or boat to sail away from the dock. This fastening means is identified as a releasable hook. When it is desired to have a ship or boat fixedly secured with respect to the dock; the fastening means is in a locked position to firmly position the line. When it is desired to allow the line to be slipped and to allow the ship or boat to sail away from the dock; the operator on the dock can disengage the fastening means, or releasable hook from the line.
Schulz (U.S. Pat. No. 3,868,922), discloses an automatic latch/unlatch mechanism comprising a housing having a plurality of latches pivotally attached thereto. A probe inserted into the housing at a specific first distance and moved in the opposite direction at a specific second distance, is engaged by the latches and prevented from being extracted from the housing. Then, if the probe is moved at a specific third distance into the housing; the probe may be extracted therefrom.
McClain (U.S. Pat. No. 3,918,386), recites a boat docking device mounted on the bow of a boat with the device comprising a housing member having forward surfaces slanting inwardly to a slot for receiving a mooring line, a latch pivotally mounted in the housing member between a locked and unlocked position, and a retractable biased pin urged against the locking member for securing the latch in a locked position.
Ortloff (U.S. Pat. No. 4,677,930) recites an apparatus for securing two offshore mooring sections together. The apparatus is a connector adapted to disengage each mooring section so that an offshore floating storage vessel (having one mooring section attached) may be separated from the riser of a single anchor leg mooring system—having the other mooring section attached. The connector comprises a pin member engageable with a hook of a latch member. The latch member is rotated once the hook engages the pin member and a plunger then advances into an open region of the hook; thereby, prohibiting the rotational movement of the latch member and locking the two mooring sections together.
In Held et al. (U.S. Pat. No. 5,082,318), a girth hitch is secured about an object by a girth hitching mechanism having a rotatable actuator gate which displaces a latch gate that has a parrot hook that loosely supports a portion of a closed girth loop. A latch ring joined to the girth loop by a latch ring bite is engaged by the parrot hook when the latch gate and actuator gate are rotatably displaced as the object enters the throat of a fork which supports the latch gate, actuator gate and latch ring. After the parrot hook engages the latch ring and the latch gate is rotated in the opposite direction by the object to disengage the latch ring, the girth loop is pulled from its loose support on the parrot hook into a girth hitch configuration about the object to enable recovery via an attached lift line.
In McMillan (U.S. Pat. No. 5,123,374), a releasable toggle locking mooring hook is provided having a releasable hook, toggle linkage, a stop release mechanism, a self-locking safety latch and a self release mechanism adapted to provide a locking mooring hook and a releasing means while a mooring hook is under a tensile load. In the mooring of ships, boats and barges to a dock or oil well platform, a line, usually under tension, is run from the ship to a mooring means mounted on the dock or platform. When it is desired that the ship leave this mooring, this mooring means can be actuated manually, mechanically or by a pre-set tensioned self releasing means to release mooring line and thus, allow the ship to sail. This mooring means is identified as a releasable toggle locking mooring hook.